Safe and Sound
by Vendie of Rivendell
Summary: "They weren't carrying their wands," Harry said in a voice as heavy as lead. "I… I Saw it once, while I was in his thoughts." Ginny helps Harry confront some of the darkness that Voldemort left behind. One shot.


**Author's Note: **I do not own Harry Potter and am making no profit from this story, which was inspired by the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Safe and Sound  
**By Vendie

"I don't know, Ginny, if your parents catch you doing this… they'll kill _me_." Harry had said as he let her in the door of Grimmauld Place.

"Are you the Boy Who Lived or not, Potter?" Ginny challenged, smiling at him.

Harry grimaced at her as one might grimace at a child who had said a naughty word. Ginny simply leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, you'd better get in. I think it's going to start raining," Harry sighed, casting a fast glance at the darkening sky.

Ginny had passed her make-up apparition test the week after her birthday (a make-up test had been held since the original date was disturbed by the Battle of Hogwarts), and she had arranged to meet Harry at Grimmauld Place the Saturday night before she was to leave for school for some alone time. She had not mentioned to Harry that her parents were unaware of these plans until she announced to him upon her arrival that she was sure they had not heard her apparate.

"Don't worry. Ron's going to cover for me." She added, walking through the door Harry was holding open.

"That makes me feel loads better," Harry replied skeptically.

Despite Harry's misgivings, the two settled in for a quiet night. They shared a bottle of firewhiskey and Harry taught her how to play a Muggle card game called "Go Fish." At some point, Harry asked her to dance and she heartily accepted. With a flick of his wand, he turned on the radio and they stepped and swayed across his living room floor, laughing mirthfully.

And then there was a slow song. And then there was a kiss. And then there was a little more than a kiss. And then their limbs were tangled together. And then they fell onto the couch.

Ginny had forgotten how much she loved the way his fingers ran through her hair and the way his skin felt under her touch as she ran her hands across his back under his shirt. Every move, every touch, she felt as though it was magnified three time and charged with electricity.

Ginny found herself above him; kissing his face, his jaw, his neck… The heat between them was growing and their hands were getting far too adventurous.

"Ginny," he whispered her name hoarsely and moved under her, his distress was palpable in his voice. She pulled away and was startled to see the conflict written so plainly on his face. Harry's eyes were intensely focused on her, staring almost hungrily.

"I…" he started.

"It's okay," she said softly. She understood Harry's unsaid plea and she agreed. It was too soon. They had barely gotten this far when they were together at Hogwarts, and they had agreed to take it slow.

She leaned down for one more lingering kiss, and then settled down between the back of the couch and Harry, resting her head on his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arm around her and took her free hand in his. It did not take long for both of them to drift into a comfortable doze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny wasn't sure which had happened first; the flash of lighting and nearly simultaneous crash of thunder, or Harry's startled cry as he sat up suddenly, nearly launching both of them off the couch. It took her a few seconds to get oriented to the situation, but after a moment or two, Ginny became aware that Harry was sitting bolt upright with his wand pointing accusingly at the window.

"Harry," she said, "Harry, what is it?"

The Boy Who Lived blinked once, twice… four or five times before he lowered his wand and let out a great, ragged sigh. Ginny sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. He was shaking and completely pale.

"Ginny, I… sorry, I'm not sure what happened." He said, still facing away from her.

"It's fine, but is everything alright?" She asked, taking his free hand, which was covered in a cold sweat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry replied quietly, casting a glance at her but not meeting her eyes.

"Harry," Ginny warned. She knew he was lying. There was a pause and another sigh from Harry.

"It happens sometimes with loud noises… Ron says it happens to him, too," he said in a low voice, still obviously shaken. Satisfied to know that he had at least confided in Ron regarding this problem, Ginny did not press him farther. She maneuvered to sit beside him on the couch and noticed he was still gripping his wand with a white-knuckled hand. How had she not noticed he had it with him earlier?

"Harry, do you always sleep with your wand?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry looked down at his hand as if this was the first time he was noticing it was there.

"I s'pose," he replied noncommittally, returning his gaze to the offending window.

"Even in your own house?"

"I…" His answer seemed to stick in his throat. He looked down, as if he was ashamed. Ginny put an arm around his shoulders and brushed some of his hair out of his face with her free hand before pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his face.

"You can tell me," she said softly into his ear. Harry swallowed thickly, still not looking Ginny in the eye.

"They weren't carrying their wands," he said in a voice as heavy as lead. Ginny somehow knew that "they" were his parents. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and inched closer to him as he continued.

"When _he_ came for them, they…" Harry's voice trailed off hoarsely.

"But… but how did you know?"

"I… I Saw it once, while I was in his thoughts."

Unbridled rage at Voldemort boiled over Ginny's mind. She knew what it was to carry memories and thoughts that were not her own around in her head, and she hated it – but even then hatred seemed too weak an emotion to describe how she felt. That Harry had to carry _this_ memory made her fury grow exponentially and her heart break almost simultaneously.

But Ginny knew what Harry needed in that moment was not her anger, sadness, or sympathy. She moved her hand over Harry's wand and gripped it firmly.

"Harry, it's okay, you can let it go. We're safe. It's over." She said in a tone that was both gentle and firm.

Harry turned and looked at her in wide-eyed, mute panic. Her eyes locked onto his. Again, she urged him to let go, whispering reassuring words to him as she leaned her face closer to his. After a minute or so, Harry finally gave in and he released his cherished wand into her care. Ginny gently laid it on the coffee table in front of couch and then allowed herself to be gathered into Harry's arms. He simply held her to himself, matching his breathing to hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pink hue was coming into Grimmauld Place from the window when Ginny woke next, still wrapped in Harry's arms. She glanced at the clock. It was just after five in the morning. Mum and Dad would be up soon, and she had to get home in order to prevent being missed. Molly had developed a habit of checking each child's bed in the morning ever since the Battle of Hogwarts.

She looked back at Harry, who was resting peacefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see his wand sitting on the table. Ginny smiled, and nudged closer to kiss him awake.

"Harry," she called his name softly, "I have to get home."

"Mmph," was his grudging reply. Harry kept his eyes closed as he hugged her closer and kissed her.

Ginny giggled and kissed him back before pulling away to sit up. "Come on, Potter," she said, "if Mum finds me missing it won't end well for you."

This statement cajoled Harry into a seated position. He looked at her with sleepy eyes. "'Morning," he said.

"'Morning," Ginny replied with a smile.

Harry reached over to the coffee table where he had deposited his glasses the night before. It was when he had them on that he noticed for the first time that his wand was still there. He looked where his wand lay for a long minute and appeared to be struggling with the urge to pick it up. Ginny, observing this, took his hand and squeezed it. Harry squeezed back. He turned to look at her and smiled as he met her eyes.

"Let's get you home," he said with a sigh as he stood, still holding her hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
